Best Friends Or Lovers(SasuNaru) Yaoi BXB
by Life Sucks Major
Summary: Meet Sasuke Uchiha And Naruto Uzumaki they are both madly in love. Even though they don't know it yet... What happens when at Sasuke's party when someone slips a little white pill into Naruto's drink? Main Pair: SasuNaru Other Pairs: ShikaTema, LeeSaku, ChoIno, NejiTen, KibaHina, GaaShinKan Warning: Yaoi, matute content, incest, and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning to my brother ,Itachi, yelling about something,like every other morning.

"Sasuke! If you don't hurry up, your taking the train!" Itatchi yelled from downstairs.

"I'm going to take the train!" I yelled back. There is no way I can fix my hair fast enough to catch a ride with Itachi.

"Are you sure you wanna take the train on the first day of your new school, Konoha High?"

"Yes I'm sure!"A few minutes later I heard the front door slam, then I started doing my normal morning routine.

~-~Time Skip(TS)~-~  
I was waiting at the train station waiting for the train to come with some people who are going to work and some people who are going to my new school. I could tell by their uniform.

The train came and I was fighting my way through the crowd. And somehow I got to stand up , with my face nearly planted against the door!

FML!

Naruto P.O.V.  
"Oi! Naruto!" I heard Kiba call my name.

"Ey! Wassup Kiba!" I yelled. Yeah we were a loud group -_-'  
Kiba started walking towards me.

"Theres a new guy and apparently all the girls are swooning over him. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said with a frown.

"Yea, I heard about this "Uchiha". He is too troublesome to talk about though." One of my bestfriends,Shikamaru, said.

"Thats just cause your just a lazy bum." Kiba said with a "humpf".Shikamaru just smirked.

"Well who's the one thats gonna fail while I graduate being valedictorian." Kiba just pouted.

BRIIING

We heard the bell ring starting first block. We all walked to class together fighting through a herd of students not even in our first block. Most of the girls ,that were practically drooling at our homeroom door, were saying something along the lines of  
'He's so hot!'  
'I think I'm gonna faint!'  
'He looked my way! Omigosh!'

When I finally got to my desk,which took 5 minutes!, I noticed there was a guy in my seat, he looked new.

"Oi! What are you doing in my seat." I said glaring at the had raven hair that looked like a duck's ass, soul staring black eyes, he was as white as a ghost, and strangly good, not bad looking but not good looking or that would make me sound gay. Which I am not!

"Obviosly I'm sitting in it dobe(Stupid)." The raven haired boy said.

"Don't call me that! And don't state the obvious, tema(Asshole)!"I yelled. The raven haired boy just folded his hands under his chin and said "Hn".

What makes him think he is better than me! I thought as I took a seat infront of MY seat! I turned around to stare at the tema.

"My name Is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next hokage.(A/N:cA hokage is kind of like a president, but remember they are anime characters and I'm trying to change as little as possible from the regular show(Naruto). Oh and they still have all of their abilities and stuff. Tnx for reading btw!) Believe it!" I said to the boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Was all he said.

"Ah so yo-" When I started saying 'your', someone pushed me towards Sasuke. Which made me kiss him on the lips which were surprisingly soft and kissable. And I tasted a little of him, he tasted like mangos.

I pulled away with a discusted look on my face as I spat out HIS spit from my mouth and I saw him doing the same thing. And then I saw every girl in that room looking at me with a "I-wanna-kill-you" look. And I knew I had to run the fastest my legs could carry me. Which I did with the girls following close behind.

¥Sasuke P.O.V.¥  
I can't believe that little dobe actually kissed me! It felt so weird, I could've sworn that he actually tried to put his tounge in my mouth. Thank Kami that he pulled away when he did.

Or else I wouldn't have known what to do.

It's been two days since that dobe kissed me. And I can't get him off my mind. I find myself sitting in class doodling him. He's been "sick"the whole time. Quite frankly I think it's cause of the beat down my fan girls gave him.

"Otouto." Itatchi said with a 'loving' voice.

"Waddya want, Aniki." I said back with so much hate that I thought Itatchi was going to leave me alone. But sadly I was mistaken.

"Well if you must know. Pain, the 'Gang', And I are going on a little 'Tour Of Fun'. So I'm going to leave you at this house alone because, I gave the maids the two weeks off because, because I didn't want them getting raped. And I don't know. Use protection? I actually don't fucking care." He said with a voice with no emotion.

We've been through this before. He leaves to do something with his gang for a couple of weeks comes back and looks exhausted with blood all over him. I never question him though because I give him his privacy, he needs it.

Plus I think it would be better to not invade his privacy. You don't wanna know what he does. I shivered with that thought in my mind. All I replied was "Hn."

And with that Itachi left my room. As soon as he left I let the blue eyed blonde ivade my mind.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Naruto P.O.V.

It's been three days since those girls beat the hell outta me and I used that as an excuse to skip school and stay as far as I can from this Uchiha.

Stupid Kiba for pushing me into the dude. Speaking of Kiba, I have to get my revenge.

I was thinking of ways to get Kiba back when a knock came upon my door.

"Naruto! Open this door up right now!"

'Uh oh, it's Grandma Tusnade. She's probably here cause I've been skipping school. Damn I'm gonna get the lecture of the year.' I thought to myself.

As soon as I was going to open the door Grandma Tusnade kicked the door open! Her eyes roamed around my apartment.

Then her eyes landed on me..

Next thing I know is that I'm being held against the wall by my throat!

This lady has fucking problems. Call the docters in white coats! She needs to go to the crazy hospital.

"NARUTO! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass! Do you know why?!" She screamed at me.

"No Grandma Tusnade! ." She growled at me. Fucking GROWLED. Weirdo...

"Don't call me Grandma! And it was a rhetorical question!"

"I hate rhetorical questions! I always get them wrong -_-!" Grandma Tusnade had an anime sweat drop on her forehead.

"Naruto just come to school tomorrow." She said with a sigh. I smirked as she walked out my apartment door because she knew who won this round! Thats right! Not her.

I went to sleep knowing I couldn't avoid school foreever. Or more importantly...

Sasuke.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Uh-Oh whats going to happen when I post the next chapter?

Is Naruto gonna be pushed again?

Maybe it's going to be Sasuke's turn?

Are they going to rape dinosaurs on a trampoline?!

Find out when I upload again next week! I send my love to all of you!

Stay Beautiful ;)

P.S. Ask me if you want to be dedicated on any of my chappy's :) I'd be happy if you asked.!  
P.S. I love spongebob.!

(^-^=)

(_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my lovely fans! How are you guys doing? I hope you guys like this chapter cause I don't really feel like I did that good of a job but W.E. right? Anyways there wont be any nasty parts and it is rated PG-13. There is a lot more cursing than usual.**

"_**Love A Hoe Erryday."**_

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

Dammit, I'm really fucking hating Granny right now.

I'm in homeroom looking at the fucking teme's duck like hair. He's still sitting in my fucking seat and I just wanna hit something right now. So, thank Kami I have Chakara training after this.

"Oy! Naruto? Didn't you hear the fucking bell ring dobe?" That fucking TEME fucking asked me, waving his hand in front of my face.

Wow, his hands look really slender and soft. They look so touchable. They are so mesmerizing.

"Ey! You know what forget I even said anything." Sasuke said walking away from me.

I shot out of my seat and ran up to him, catching him by the arm.

"Wait. What class do you have next?" I asked with a soft voice

"I have chemistry with Mr. Orochamaru. Why do you ask?" He replied with a hard tone.

That was a good question though. Why did I ask? Shit. He's staring at me, waiting for an answer. Damn I better think something outta my ass.

"Um, I wanted to see if you had my next class. Which by the way, you do!" I said enthusiastically, practically jumping up and down.

"Okay?" He said with an unsure tone.

"We should probably go to class you know. People are starting to stare." I said looking around at all the girls staring at Sasuke and I.

"Can you let go of me now?" He spoke. Shit I totally forgot I was holding his arm. I pulled away blushing.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Can you let go of me now?" I spoke.

He pulled away with a red tint on his cheeks.

'Damn red is a good color on him.' I silently thought.

"Sorry." he murmured."Lets go to class Sasuke-Kun!" He said loudly dragging me through all these similar, gray, locker filled hallway's.

Sasuke-kun? Where did that come from? I like the sound of it from his lips though.

Sasuke-kun...

"Sasuke were here." Naruto said, stopping in front of a double door class.

"So, is this teacher nice? Mean?" I asked since I have been skipping chemistry because the subject is so boring.

"You'll find out soon enough." Naruto said, trying to hid his smirk.

Keyword trying. A.K.A. Failing miserably.

"Un." I replied opening the doors to chemistry."W-why i-is it s-s-so cold in here?" I asked teeth clattering, and my arms shivering.

"T-the t-teacher likes it like this." He said shivering to.

"H-hes f-fucking retarded." I said taking a seat near the back with Naruto trailing behind.

"Welcome classsssss." Someone slithered.

'Dafuq' I thought silently.

"It appearsssss we have a new sssstudent here classsss. Sssasssuke-Kun why don't you come up here and introducccce yourssselve?" A gray skinned, catlike eyes, snake person said scaring the fuck outta me.

It absolutely terrified me when he said Sasuke-Kun. I mean Naruto is the only person allowed to call me that.

"No." I said with a cold hatred voice.

"Well than, Ssssassauke-kun. You will be ssserving detention with me." He said, his eyes turning cold and scary.

"Hn." I replied. Like I fucking cared.

Okay maybe that's a lie I really do care. My brother would kill me if I got detention. Speaking of which, since my brother isn't home anymore, I should really have a party soon. Hm, maybe I can ask Naruto to help me throw the party.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Hey Dobe, do you wanna help me throw this party I wanna have?" I felt him shiver slightly.

"S-sure. When do you wanna have it?" He stuttered.

'How about tonight?" I said trying my hardest to sound seductive.

And it looks like I succeeded because he was redder than a tomato!

"**_Sasuke_**, I-I have to use the bathroom!" He stuttered once again sporting another shade of red as he ran to the closest bathroom.

'Hn, I wonder what that was all about.' I thought as I shrugged.

I should really think about a way to get people to come to my party.

Oh! I got it!

* * *

**Oh em gee! - My fake white girl voice. Anyways are you guys fucking scared for Sasuke-kun because I am.! Orochimaru is a scary Pedo.!**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto. If I did SasuNaru would be forreal and Gaara and Sasori would be related.**

**Bye lovelies 3**  
[narusasu-funny-comic-WARNING-little-YAOI-online-quizzes-266...


End file.
